Névtelen
by Lafrenze-Elliot
Summary: Prusia sospecha sobre Rumania y Hungría, imagina cosas que no son y ese es su propio tormento. Pero no es sólo él quien lo piensa de esa manera.. ¿Logrará Gilbert apoderarse de la atención de la húngara?
1. Kezdeményezés

-O sea, como que tu gusto por la moda ha ido volviéndose un poquitito más aceptable.

-¿Qué dices? A mí me agrada como me visto –La húngara se echa un vistazo rápido, conforme con su vestimenta. El rubio, que se mantenía caminando a un lado suyo negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Ya, pero insisto en que deberías abusar más del rosa ¡Como que es el color más bonito! Y a ti, se te vería ultra bien.

-No lo sé, a mí no me gusta tanto el rosa como a ti, Feliks –Comenta divertida la castaña, picándole un poquito para molestarle.

El polaco le mira más que indignado ante semejante comentario, si la chica no le conociera, en ese momento estaría segura de que le estaría tirando alguna maldición por pecadora.

- ¡Debería! –Se cruza de brazos en manera de regaño, provocando que la castaña soltara una que otra risita por lo infantil que era su amigo, sobre todo en esos temas.

Ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado de otro en una de las tantas juntas mundiales, desde hace bastante tiempo que habían agarrado por sentarse de esa manera, no por algo eran los mejores amigos ni nada. Hasta tenían un día para celebrar la amistad entre polacos y húngaros, día completamente sagrado para ambos.

- _Hallo_ marimacho, chico rosa –Saluda uno de los hermanos germánicos, situándose de mala gana en el asiento a mano izquierda de la húngara.

-Menudo entusiasmo, o sea, como que qué te pasó?

-Déjame adivinar –Se lleva una mano a los labios, pensativa- Te peleaste con Lud –Afirma a los pocos segundos, como si fuera una cosa obvia y pan de cada día.

-_Ja.._-El albino levanta las piernas y reposa sus pies sobre la mesa, acurrucándose en su silla, enfurruñado- no es culpa mía, West está cada vez más irritable.

La húngara le dirige una miradita a su amigo rubio, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, provocando la risita de este.

-Como que mejor me voy a hablar con Liet.. –Se excusa al sentir la mirada disgustada del albino sobre su persona.

Elizavetha apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa, mirando de reojo al prusiano, invitándole a que continúe con su relato.

-Tsk.. ¡Es una tontería! –mira la chica como se fuese una insensatez- ¡Se ha enojado porque he reventado sus condones con vaselina en el living! ¿Puedes creerlo?!

-…..-Apoya su cabeza en una de sus manos- Te creo, y merecido que te lo tienes. Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez –Responde con tranquilidad, compadeciendo al pobre alemán que tenía el albino por hermano.

- ¡Maldita traidora! ¡Ya te estás poniendo de parte suya! Debo decirte que eso no es para nada awesome! –Se incorpora rápidamente, señalándole con el dedito acusador.

-No seas idiota, cualquiera se enojaría si revientas condones en su living, además de que es un desastre limpiarlo –Saca la lengua disgustada al pensar siquiera en ello- Yo en su lugar, te hubiese cortado la cabeza.

-¡Pero ni siquiera fue idea mía!

-¿De quién fue entonces?

-Del jodido gabacho –se cruza nuevamente de brazos- ha sido una penitencia por no querer haberme tirado a una tía, que por cierto, estaba buenísima.

-Oh Gilbert, _mon ami,_ tú estuviste de acuerdo al momento de trazar las reglas- El francés se desliza por medio de los presentes hasta llegar a un costado del albino y posar sus manos en los hombros de este- Antes no te quejabas –Murmura cerca de su oído de manera sugerente, de manera que la húngara pudiese escucharle también- ¿No es así,_ Antoine_?

El español no demoró en hacer acto de presencia, acercándose hasta el lugar de la mesa en que se encontraban su par de amigos.

-Claro, antes ni asco le hacías –Responde sonriente, posicionándose en el costado libre del alemán.

La húngara, ya harta de los comentarios depravados de ese trío se puso de pie rápidamente, incómoda.

-_ ¿Ungarn?_

-Podrían mantener estas conversaciones en privado ¿Saben? No todos queremos enterarnos de sus jugarretas sexuales y sus estúpidas consecuencias –Revisa su entorno rápidamente, buscando una cara familiar con la cual poder hablar sin tener que pasar malos ratos como ese. De inmediato, reconoce las facciones del austríaco, sonríe, abriéndose paso entre el trío de idiotas para poder dirigirse hasta él.  
-Creo que la hemos cagado –Comenta un español arrepentido, esperando la reacción del albino.

-Ya se le pasará –El de la melena rubia procede a ocupar el puesto anteriormente utilizado por la húngara, cruzándose de piernas- O quizás no, ¿Qué piensas hacer, _cher_?-Pregunta, refiriéndose al alemán.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo?-Les observa completamente perdido, provocando un largo suspiro en el español y el francés.

-Y yo pensaba que tú eras el lento,_ Espagne_

El aludido levanta una ceja al no enterarse a qué se refería el francés. El galo entorna los ojos, preguntándose en qué momento decidió juntarse con ese par de bobos, quizás fuese el destino el que quiso que estuviese a su lado para ayudarles, pero en ciertas ocasiones le resultaba un poquito frustrante.

- _Vue,_ Gilbert –Señala a la húngara, que se había visto interrumpida en su camino de saludar al austríaco por una desagradable sorpresa.

-Anda ya, ¡esos dos se van a matar! –El español observa preocupado el futuro desenlace del encontronazo. El prusiano abre los ojos de par en par, sentándose correctamente en la silla con una rapidez increíble. Por otro lado, el galo sonríe satisfecho, debido a la reacción inmediata de su amigo albino.  
El ambiente rápidamente se tensó, la ultima vez que ese par se pusieron a pelear en una de las juntas ninguno de ellos salió bien parado.

-¿A quién le dices plagio de Edward Cullen, tú, jodida húngara?-A metros de distancia se podía sentir como el rumano intentaba contener el odio y la cordura en esas palabras, en cualquier momento explotaría- Sin ofender, Anglia.

El sonido de la loza inglesa chocar no demoró en escucharse. La taza derramó un poco de té sobre aquel refinado plato, mientras que el británico alzaba las cejas con sorpresa, pues aún no entendía por qué demonios siempre utilizaban ello como insulto.

Pobre Arthur.

Desde otro punto de la sala, el bad friend trio no pudo evitar reír de manera ahogada, recibiendo una mirada ácida por parte del inglés.

-Uy, que cuco joder –Se mofa el español, incitando al francés reír aún más.

Un fuerte sonido hizo estremecer a los presentes, la húngara había golpeado con fuerza la mesa como único método de desahogo disponible para no matar allí mismo al rumano. Dios sabía que estaba usando todo su autocontrol y mucho más.

-Caramba, me perdí.. ¿Qué le dijo? –Pregunta el español, más que perdido por la distracción con el inglés.

-Mierda, ni idea, sus risas me desconcentran –Reclama el prusiano molesto por no haber logrado escuchar nada.

-Pero si te reíste con nosotros, _cher._

-Shhtt!

-¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a negar? Sólo te falta la brillantina para ser idéntico, de seguro te llevas un premio por ser una buena imitación, o mejor, quizá incluso te confunden con él. Aunque me parece, que el solo hecho de compararte con él, es un insulto para el pobre, me retracto de mis palabras, cualquiera sentiría asco al ser comparado con semejante aberración.  
Aunque estos comentarios intercambiables entre ellos eran únicamente de adorno, con el solo hecho de mirarse podrían ponerse a pelear.

Polonia, molesto por la situación carraspeó.

- ¿Es que como que nadie piensa detenerlos?

Silencio general.

-Sólo un poco más, Da.. –El ruso observaba todo completamente intrigado, la última vez fue un completo espectáculo para la vista, quizá esta vez también lo sería.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del prusiano al escuchar hablar al ruso, seguramente decía eso porque quería esperar hasta la parte en que ambos sangraban y seguían golpeándose. Recordarlo no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia. Se acomodó el cinturón de sus pantalones, atrayendo la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-¿Prusia? –preguntan al ver como el albino se arreglaba de repente.

-Ya está bien, ninguno de los dos son ni un octavo de lo awesome que soy yo y aún así se llevan toda la atención –Intenta parecer molesto, aunque lo único que quería era detener esa pelea sinsentido.

El español y el galo apoyan una de sus manos en cada hombro del albino, dándole su completo apoyo.

-Creía que vendrían conmigo..

-¿Estás loco tío? Tengo razones para seguir viviendo –se excusa el hispano, soltándole.

-Lo lamento, _ami,_ pero no quiero terminar con dos costillas rotas y la nariz chueca otra vez, _bonne chance_ –Retrocede un paso, poniéndose a un lado del español.

-Excelente.. –Murmura desanimado el de ojos rojos, dirigiéndose hasta el centro de la disputa, poniéndose al medio de ambos y separándolos con los brazos para mantener una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Cosa que ni el rumano ni la húngara parecieron notar, su existencia era como si fuese un poco más de aire entremedio que no les permitía acercarse más. Pero ello no fue impedimento para que ellos siguieran intentando agarrarse y golpearse, aplastando al pobre prusiano que intentaba retenerlos como podía, doblándose de maneras completamente antinaturales.

Pasado un rato el albino creía que moriría de asfixia o por un golpe, los cuales no había podido evitar que se diesen entre ellos completamente, el rumano poseía el rostro arañado puesto que solo las uñas de la chica lograban alcanzarle y la húngara tenía uno que otro moretón en el rostro. Cuando pensó que nadie podría detenerlos, porque él ya casi ni sentía los brazos, apareció el anfitrión del lugar.

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOP! –Grita el estadounidense, haciendo acto de presencia- Someone need help?! –El radar de ayuda del norteamericano estaba encendido al 100%.

-Bastard, you are late! –Reclama el inglés, con los nervios de punta. Y quién no. Hasta a Suecia se le veía tenso.

-It's OK! Here is the hero! Hahahhahahaha –ríe escandalosamente, para luego observar la escena, reparando en que los países en conflicto no eran más que Rumania y Hungría.

Yao Ming.

Estuvo a punto de hacer eso, pero no tenía de otra, después de todo él era un héroe. Se acercó rápidamente hasta ellos, obteniendo la atención de la pareja para alivio del albino, quien comenzó a respirar como Dios manda luego de salirse de entre ellos.

-Hey, Hey! What's the problem?

-Ha sido Rumanía quien ha comenzado –Responde sin apartar la mirada de su oponente, en caso de que quisiera comenzar nuevamente la pelea.

-Ya claro, es bastante fácil echarle la culpa a los demás ¿No, Ungaria?-Cuestiona con ironía.

-OK, Stop please! Debo informarles a ambos que la última vez dejaron destrozado mi salón y no fue un chiste repararlo, yo sé que soy un héroe y todo pero no me hace gracia el que destruyan mi casa cada vez que vengan, it's clear?

Ambos guardaron silencio, la castaña bajó la vista avergonzada por su comportamiento, mientras que Rumanía simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El albino agradece la intervención del americano, suspirando notablemente aliviado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el francés, quien le dio un leve codazo al español para que prestase más atención y mirara a su amigo.

- ¡Cómo que quedaste horrible! –Chilla el polaco mientras corría al encuentro con su amiga, inspeccionando si tendría algún daño irremediable o algo- ¡Deberías verte el rostro! Como que ya sé que soy un súper genio con el maquillaje y tal, pero esto no podré cubrirlo solo con una capa de base ¿Me oyes? –Y como siempre comienza a regañarle, recibiendo a cambio el silencio de la húngara y agradecimiento.

-Serás torpe –El albino se acerca hasta la castaña y el rubio, una vez hubo recuperado el color natural de su piel en un vago intento de disimular su preocupación- ¿Cómo estás?

-No ha sido nada, no exageren –Responde incómoda, pues la mayoría de las miradas se centraban en ella y sus raspones, la otra mitad en el rumano, que era atendido por Bulgaria mientras este mismo le regañaba.

-Elizavetha y Feliks, fuera –Sentencia el recién llegado alemán, que con el solo hecho de verle las caras los presentes sabía que ocurría- Luego se les informará sobre la reunión.

-Ve..

Los aludidos no pudieron hacer más que obedecerle, saliendo lentamente en fila india de la sala. Seguramente reprendería primero al rumano y luego a ella en privado.

-Chica, Tremendo escándalo

-Lo odio, juro por Dios que lo odio –Comenta molesta, eran contadas con los dedos de las manos las veces en que terminaba de esa manera y montando ese tipo de shows. Ahoga un grito de frustración, todo era por culpa de ese .. ese… rumano- ¿Qué es lo que hice mal para merecer esto?

-Venga, primero vamos a camuflar esos golpes, como que pareces cualquier cosa menos tú.

Y con ese comentario, ella sonrió.  
Solo esperaba que su castigo no fuese demasiado desproporcionado.


	2. Apokalipszis

Rumanía, quien habia permanecido de brazos cruzados la mayor parte de la reunión luego de aquel desagradable incidente solo pudo soltar con fuerza el aire contenido por sus pulmones en ese momento al notar el gesto del alemán.

Universalmente eso significaba "Ven conmigo, acompañame, tenemos que hablar"

Y diablos, obviamente podría haberse hecho el que no vio nada y seguir con su rumbo, pero de alguna manera sabía que eso no funcionaría con Alemania, no con él. Se puso de pie con la frente en alto mientras se acomodaba disimuladamente sus ropas, caminando en dirección al rubio quien ya le estaba esperando fuera de la sala para guiarle a la habitación contigua. No dijo ni una palabra en todo ese período de tiempo, hasta que Ludwig se hubo sentado frente a un escritorio, invitandole a sentarse a su frente.

De alguna manera esto le recordaba al psicologo.

-Creo que tendrás alguna idea de por qué estás acá  
-La tengo y no me agrada  
-A ninguno le agrada, créeme.

El germano apoyó su menton sobre sus manos, buscando las palabras correctas para proceder con el rumano.

-Yo sé que Hungría y tú no se llevan muy bie-  
-Corrección, no nos llevamos bien- Responde con una sonrisita de medio lado, enfatizando el 'no'. Ludwig se limitó a carraspear y corregirse.  
-Bien, que no se llevan bien en absoluto. Pero hay algo que se llama "sana convivencia" y al parecer eso es algo que ustedes dos no tienen claro, más aún cuando somos una aglomeración de países en un salón tratando ese preciso tema.

El ojirrojo se mordió la mejilla, escuchandole con desinterés, ya se sabía de memoria la charla que le iba a dar y en como su comportamiento afectaba la utópica 'Paz Mundial' que intentaban lograr, lo cual era un completo desastre, ya que, al finalizar cada reunión más de alguno se había peleado o agarrado bronca con el otro.

-Te pido porfavor autocontrol frente a este tipo de situaciones e incluso me atrevería a pedir que colaborases con Elizavetha.

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz claro y fuerte, dandole a entender a cualquiera que esa decisión no tendría discusión ni sería tema.

Por su parte, podía sentir como la mandibula rozaba el suelo y abría todo lo que podía los ojos, buscando algun indicio de ironía o broma que no encontró.  
Tragó pesado y odió aún más a la húngara, deseando que todo el mal del universo cayera sobre ella y la enterrase de por vida. No más Hungría. No más Elizavetha. No más problemas.

¡Bendito seas Dios!

Pero no, hace unos segundos le habían confirmado el inicio de su propio apocalipsis.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Por fin, era tiempo de pegarse un buen descanso. la reunión había terminado hace un par de horas y ahora podía disfrutar completamente de la habitación que había reservado su hermano en el hotel que solían frecuentar cuando se realizaban las reuniones en EEUU.

Se quitó la corbata con impaciencia, lanzandola a algún lugar de la habitación mientras se acercaba al sofá más cercano para dejarse caer. Suspiró con fuerzas, de alguna manera se sentía más que agotado y eso que se había limitado a ser por primera vez un observador silencioso de la reunión, y no, no es que hubiese estado preocupado por la marimacho.

Claro que no.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que su hermano hubiese llegado primero al hotel, pero no encontró nada de eso, ningún rastro de actividad antes de su magnífica presencia, lo cual le pareció realmente extraño ya que Lud solía llegar siempre de los primeros para mantener el orden y delimitar su espacio. Palmeó su bolsillo en busca de su celular, sacandolo para revisar si su hermano le había dejado algo.

Sonrió de manera confianzuda al ver que efectivamente había un mensaje de él.

"Tienes un mensaje de West."

Pulsó el botón de leer y se abrió el mensaje, lo leyó y releyó.

"No me esperes, tengo una conversación pendiente"  
Ludwig.

Por su mente pasaron diversas situaciones en las que podría estar ahora mismo su hermano, seguramente con el italiano incluido. Pero luego de que sus neuronas hicieran conexión entre sí y repasaran lo sucedido en el día logró comprender.  
Era algo completamente distinto, y no, el italiano no estaba incluído. Se palmeó la frente, repitiendose lo bruto que es, aunque es no le quitaba lo awesome, claro.

Marcó rapidamente el numero de su amigo francés en la pantalla de su celular y pulsó el botón de llamada, según sus cálculos este debería seguir en casa de America molestando a Inglaterra o haciendo otras cosas que por el bien de su salud mental prefiere no pensar.

Luego de un par de tonos pudo escuchar la voz del galo desde el otro lado de la línea.

- _Oui?  
_-¡Francis!¿Has visto a mi hermano?

Preguntó con velocidad, sin dejarle tiempo ni para pensar qué sucedía al pobre de Francia que parpadeaba mientras buscaba con la mirada al alemán.

-_Non.._-Responde confuso. De una de las salas sale el rumano con un claro aire de depresión, y luego de unos segundos sale el alemán, recto como una tabla- Espera, espera. ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es qué? -esperó "pacientemente" la respuesta de su amigo, al cual se le notaba claramente sorprendido- ¡HEY!¡CONTESTA GABACHO DE M-!

-Es Ludwig...-Murmura, como si estuviese tratando de creerselo- Acaba de salir de la habitación en la que estaba Vlad -Entrecerró los ojos para no perderle de vista.

-¿Qué?! ¿Y Liz? ¿Está ahí también?

-_Non_, a ella no se le ve por acá

El prusiando chasqueó la lengua, pues la incivilizada de Hungría no tenía celular ni ninguno de esos artefactos que según ella, entorpecen la naturaleza.

_-_No sé que habrá sucedido allí Gil, pero te puedo decir que Vlad salió con el alma en los pies.

_-Danke_, hablaremos luego

Y colgó. El francés miró el celular sorprendido, pues pensaba que su amigo le contaría más sobre la situación o al menos le informaría sobre algo relevante. Se guardó el móvil en su saco y fijó su mirada en el largo pasillo.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Se frotó las sienes con cansancio, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás habia finalizado de hablar con la húngara en el mismo lugar en el que lo hizo con el rumano. Se desplomó en su asiente, pensando en descansar un poco y luego retirarse al hotel. Dicho y hecho, tomó sus llaves del escritorio y procedióa retirarse de la sala, encontrandose con una silueta demasiado familiar, demasiado para su gusto.  
- West!  
-Bruder.. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo haberte avisado que llegaría tarde.  
-Ah si.. es que.. al parecer el grandioso yo ha desarrollado una especie de claustrofobia y por eso, como buen hermano he venido a buscarte. Ja, deberías agradecerle a los dioses mi maravillosa presencia kesesese..

Observó con curiosidad como el prusiano buscaba darle penosamente un tipo de excusa, de alguna manera todo esto le resultaba bastante sospechoso. Gracias al cielo ya estaba algo acostumbrado a los arranques de locura de su hermano, lo que NO quería decir que le agradasen.

-Ayer estuviste todo el día encerrado en tu habitación viendo tu blog. -Entrecierra los ojos- De cualquier manera espero que no estés pensando hacer ninguna estupidez.

El ojirrojo escondió el pecho, con el fin de demostrarle lo adolorido y ofendido que se sentía de escuchar eso.

-Nada de lo que hace mi maravillosa persona es estúpido, ¡Es awesome! Pero eso es algo que no entenderías -bufa, restándole importancia, por esta vez se la dejaría pasar- Dime.. ¿Has visto el hombre pony y a la marimacho?

El rubio por su lado, rodó los ojos con impaciencia, preparándose para uno de los discursos de su hermano sobre lo fabuloso y fantástico que era, lo cual curiosamente nunca llegó. Le miró detenidamente durante unos segundos para luego asentir no muy confiado.

-Hungría acaba de irse, Feliks seguramente la esperó  
-Tsk.. Danke bruder, puedes volver sin mí, ¡No llores por mi ausencia porque volveré!

Ni siquiera alcanzó a responderle apropiadamente cuando el albino ya había desaparecido en una de las esquinas del pasillo.

-¿No había venido a buscarme..?

Mira con desconfianza el camino por el que se fue corriendo su hermano mayor, pensando en la prisa que llevaba. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Lud, Lud! -El italiano se acercaba rapidamente dando pequeños saltitos mientras avanzaba- ¡te estuve esperando, ve~! ¿Uh...? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Lud? -ladea a cabeza, mirandole con curiosidad.

El susodicho sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al italiano, levolviendole el cabello amistosamente.

-Feliciano.. ¿Crees que Gilbert se haya vuelto a encaprichar con Elizavetha?  
- ¿Eh?

XxxXxx

¡Y eso sería por esta ocasión! ¿Qué habrá pasado anteriormente entre Eliza y Gilbo para que Lud dijera eso? DDD:


End file.
